As shown in FIG. 1, integrated lens gears 4 often come as a feature on high end cinema lenses. These integrated lens gears 4 are generally located on the focus, zoom, and aperture barrels of the lens and are used with an external actuator having gears that can be enmeshed with the integrated gears to rotate the corresponding lens barrel. For example, the integrated gears 4 can be used in conjunction with an exterior geared motor to precisely drive the desired lens barrel into position. The gear 4 may also be used in conjunction with a follow focus which is a manual, dial-adjusted geared apparatus for adjusting the focus of the lens. The integrated lens gear cannot be removed from or repositioned on a lens barrel.
When a lens does not have an integrated lens gear, a supplemental gear can be installed onto the lens for remote adjustment. These supplemental gears often include unsightly or awkward buckles that can get in the way when attempting to rotate the lens barrel 360 degrees. In some prior art designs, tools are necessary for the assembly, repositioning, or removal of the supplemental gear.